Rechargeable batteries are known in the art and commonly used, for example, in portable electronic devices. Although conventional rechargeable batteries are useful, the systems and methods used to recharge the batteries are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance or improve their service life, shelf life, and/or performance.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for the development of an improved apparatus for recharging batteries and a method for charging the same.